Ladies First
by Blousey
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda's life at Shiz. The two girls have some heart to heart as well as their arguments. Implied Gelphie.


If people like this and Review saying I should expand this little short into more of an actual story, then I will :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp sat on a lone park bench, watching the flow of water in front of her make its way downstream. The water grew a deeper shade of blue as a cloud drifted into the sun's path. She was out of her mind. Being roomies and friends is one thing. Relationship? What am I thinking!

"Glinda would _never-_"

"What would I never?" A small figure emerged from behind a tree just as the sun was freed from obstruction. It never ceased to amaze Elphaba how perfectly any form of light would hit her features in just the right ways.

Glinda stared at the green woman on the bench strangely. "Nothing," the green-skinned girl reassured. Elphaba, as shaken as she was by her roomies sudden appearance, didn't show it. She had ever so quickly recovered, with enough time to change her tone to one of nonchalance.

"If you say so."

"And I do."

"Well. Then you wouldn't mind if I were to sit on this bench here, right next to you, now would you?"

"No, I suppose not. Though freedom is restricted, who am I to deny you a spot to rest your pretty little feet."

" Oh, Elphie," the dainty one pouted.

Hiding a smile (which she would never admit to) at that face, Elphaba shrugged her shoulders without a reply. She took in the scene around them, noting the water first. She turned to Glinda. "I always hated the water." She gazed back at the river quietly.

"I noticed," her roomie pointed out," you only use oils for your skin. Instead of what…" The girl trailed off, afraid to hurt Elphaba's feelings.

"Say it. I'll be fine." The green girl somehow could tell what the blonde's problem was in almost any situation.

Glinda nodded. "Instead of what," she continued, "normal people use. Water. I've never once seen you use water like everyone else." A flush arose to the skin near her cheeks. "Not to pry or imply any wrongdoings on my part."

"No," Elphaba gasped mockingly. "Wrongdoings? You? Never," she teased back sarcastically.

"I mean it, Elphie." Her face a flustered mess, the blond was trying to regain her composure.

"I know, I know. I'm sure you're wondering why I do that."

"Well… To be honest, I _am_ a little curious."

"It's because the water… hurts. Stings. As a child, I naturally strayed from water. Feared it even. But I learned the hard way that it wasn't an irrational thing, my fear. It truly harmed me."

"Oh-… Oh, Elphie!" Glinda's repeated, her eyes watering.

"It's alright. I'm fine. That is, as long as you don't throw yourself around me and cry over my pathetic life." Elphaba looked at those welled up baby blues, knowing quite well that the dams holding back her roomie's tears wouldn't last much longer.

And, as she so suspected, the blonde damsel's tears won out.

"I do believe you should go back to the room. You wouldn't want to be seen crying out here, in the public eye, would you? If it hasn't already been made worse by being with me."

Her tears were as heavy as ever, an unhappy look taking place. "Elphaba," she pouted through her sobs. "I don't want to leave…"

"Why Miss Glinda, do you no longer care for your social standing?" She was teasing the blonde gently, prodding her with a smirk.

Glinda turned away briskly, trying to hide the smile that wanted to surface upon sight of Elphaba's well-known expression.

"Stop crying, Glinda. For goodness sake, really. It only makes you upset. And if I can accomplish nothing else in life, I can listen. I know how often you complain of possible wrinkles from all your pouting." The green girl opened her mouth to add more but stopped her words from coming out. _Quit it, Elphaba Thropp. You know better. …Look at me, I'm sounding like Glinda._ She laughed dryly at herself.

"Elphie!" The blonde huffed and faced her roomie. "What ever are you laughing at!"

"Nothing you need worry your little head over."

"Miss Elphie, what ever goes on in that mind of yours?" she remarked. Elphaba was glad to see the rush of tears thoroughly drying up.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Elphaba secretly enjoyed her nickname the blonde had given her. More so when she add the honor in front of it.

"Yes, but I have complete confidence you will do all in your power to keep that hidden from my knowledge."

Elphaba thought about that. "I do believe you are correct."

A giggle erupted from Glinda, who no longer was able to hold the many more that spewed from her after that. She looked over into the green female's brown eyes and smiled perfectly. Elphaba fell into those blue eyes, deeper and deeper. She thought maybe, just maybe, she could have something to call her own. Something no one would take away from her. Finding Glinda move in, Elphaba followed suit.

Abruptly, Glinda pulled back and stood. "Perhaps you are right. I _do_ need to go to the room." A smile fluttered upon her pink lips, almost inviting the green ones nearby.

"If you insist you must."

"Oh, but I do. Not without your company, I assure you. I must have a chaperone should some boys come parading by." She giggled and winked at Elphaba.

"Always. I wouldn't think you to be alone without someone to be protect you. As lowly regarded as she may be."

"Elphaba Thropp, you're coming with me this instant, and that's final!" Glinda's pretty face flowed into her accustomed pout at her green friend's musings.

"Fed up with my wits are we?"

"They are not wits, but put downs to yourself," she insisted. "Now come." A slender hand stretched out to Elphaba's sitting form.

The roomie of the ever-loved blonde reached for the hand tentatively to only have it disappear when Glinda moved out of sight to wave to someone. _Better she not be seen with me outside our room anyway, _Elphaba thought. Her sigh was mostly to herself though Glinda assumed it was towards her.

"I thought I said to come?" she whined a bit, acting very much like a child.

"Am I not up?"

The blonde tilted her head which made the curls bounce. "No, you aren't. Come on, Elphie!" A smile crossed her face as she hoisted Elphaba up very unladylike. She was very proud to have lifted her from the bench. The emerald-colored woman decided to let the little one have her fun while she can. _She can't stay innocent forever._

Glinda walked along next to Elphaba and enjoyed herself. Finding a flower, she put it in the other girl's hair. The smaller of the two giggled as the green, taller woman noticed what she'd done.

"Glinda, what in Oz's name are you doing to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She grinned, pleased at throwing the line back at Elphaba.

The flower was taken out from the black hair by green fingers. "I know quite well what, thank you." Turning it over in her palm, the brown-eyed girl questioned the blonde. "You know this isn't… me."

"But Elphie, pink goes good with green!"

"Yeah, yeah." Elphaba made sure to hide her face as she looked the other way. Carefully, she slipped it back into her hair and continued her step.

"Oh!" Glinda's eyes lit up at the sight at her flower in her best friend's hair. She giggled and threw her arms around the green female.

At this close contact, Elphaba's skin grew into a darker shade of green, a blush for an emerald-skinned girl. "Ehem… Miss Glinda… I don't think this is the best position to walk in. Let alone a position considered appropriate for yourself."

"Oh, shush~" She winked and stuck out her tongue. Typical Glinda. However, their bodies were once again separated as they stood outside the room. The petite woman patted her colorful dress, seemingly searching. "Oh my. Elphie, I seem to have lost my key!"

There was that pout again. Elphaba pulled her copy of their room key out of a pocket and opened the door for them. "Ladies first." She gestured as she stood outside the room.

"Hey now." She smirked and twirled into the room, pulling her roomie in by the dress.

"Glinda, please! Let me lock the door. Unless you wish for your posse to catch you showing any kind of tolerable emotions towards the green cabbage."

"Weeeeeeell…" she thought playfully.

By the time Glinda had finished her "thinking" over that statement, the door had been shut and securely fastened. "Don't do that." She didn't need to see the girl's face behind her to know what exact expression she wore.

"Do what?" she asked, seemingly sweet and oblivious to what she was doing.

Elphaba sighed, annoyed by her and tired out, too. "Nothing." She paused and looked Glinda over.

"Well?" Glinda asked her roomie expectantly.

"I don't know, go put makeup on or whatever you girls do." She sat on her bed, back against the headboard, and closed her eyes with her face tilted to the ceiling.

"Elphie," the little one protested.

"Hm?" The green girl remained in her position, eyes still closed.

"You're a girl, too!"

"By accident, perhaps."

"Hmph," Glinda pouted.

Slowly, emerald eyelids revealed brown eyes that were instantly fixed on Glinda. "What?"

With an agitated air about her, the blonde flopped onto her bed. "You are so difficult. _That's_ what."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You never listen, you always do things your way, insist you're right, and.. just… argh!" She threw herself against her bed, flustered. As she layed there, she heard something. A laugh? She couldn't tell. Lifting her face, Glinda was shocked to see Elphaba actually laughing! And at Glinda of the Arduennas, of all people! "Care to tell me what you find so funny?" Her eyebrows were pulled together, albeit childishly.

"You, Miss Glinda." Elphaba smirked at her roomie. "You describe me as so problematic. Yet, as I think about it, you also have incidentally spoke of your own personal traits." Another laughing fit started until it was quieted by Glinda's overly hurt expression.

"Why, Elphaba Thropp!" she frowned deeply and crossed her arms daintily. "I am surprised at you! To acuse me of such!"

"It isn't an accusation, my dear roomie."

"Well. Whatever it was, it wasn't very nice." By this time, Glinda had managed to get herself into her nightgown while throwing remarks with Elphaba.

The green girl, who had dressed for bed much faster due to her simple wardrobe, got under her covers and shrugged. "I'm afraid life isn't very nice." _How did this happen?_ Elphaba thought. It pained her to see each distraught look on her best friend's face, but couldn't help her chiding comments and tone. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the wall.

Glinda, sitting on the dull bed her roomie was occupying, smiled with a delighted expression. Elphaba was caught unaware of who'd been on her bed when she'd spoken. Nonetheless, the blonde giggled. "Apology accepted!"


End file.
